1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a fully automatic washing machine having a manual washing vessel at an upper part thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine that washes laundry using electric power, and generally includes an outer tub in which washing water is stored, an inner tub that is rotatably installed in the outer tub, and a pulsator that is rotatably provided at the bottom of the inner tub. The washing machine forms a washing space by the outer tub and the inner tub, and washes laundry by changing streams of water.
The washing machine can be classified as a stirring type, a whirlpool type, or a drum type according to a washing method. A stirring type washing machine washes laundry by rotating an agitator standing in the center of a tub to the left and right. A whirlpool type washing machine washes laundry using frictional force between laundry and streams of water generated by rotating a pulsator in the shape of a disk mounted at the bottom of an inner tub to the left and right. A drum type washing machine washes laundry by rotating a drum with a plurality of lifters protruding along the inside surface after water and detergent are put into the drum.
A washing machine can be classified as a top loading washing machine or a front loading washing machine according to its shape. In a top loading washing machine, laundry can be put into an inner tub through an opening formed in the top surface. In a front loading washing machine, laundry can be put into an inner tub through an opening formed in one lateral surface. Generally, the stirring type washing machine and the whirlpool type washing machine are embodied as top loading washing machines, and the drum type washing machine is embodied as a front loading washing machine.
However, it is difficult to completely remove hard dirt or small stains from laundry through the washing process of the washing machine according to the relate art. Since the washing machine according to the related art has no washing space for manual washing or separate washing other than the washing space defined by the outer tub and the inner tub, laundry with hard dirt or small stains needs to be hand-washed or separately washed in another place before being put into the washing machine. In this case, the manual washing or separate washing consumes additional washing water.
If a washing machine allows manual washing or separate washing, no additional washing space is needed, and washing water can be saved since washing water used in manual washing or separate washing can be reused.